dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Chord Gabriel
Personality Chord can be quite relaxed, not hesitating to stay at home in bed but can be quite a chatterbox when he finds someone he likes. He likes to go with the flow and loves to play baseball whenever he can, he enjoys going to parties and finding good company but can bee quite rude when he doesn't like someone, to someone he doesn't like he can come across as cocky and rude but to an acquaintance he is a quiet listener. History A young man was heavily intoxicated and therefor staggering around in a forest. He eventually collapsed under a tree and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when he woke up, he was sitting inside a log cabin, with the night being rather chilly, he awoke with a few blankets around him and a warm fire not far away. As he sat up and saw a beautiful young woman cooking in the kitchen. He called out to her, his voice strained and a little weak. But when the woman heard him and turned around, she greeted him with a warm smile. Eventually the two began to chit chat, the man introduced himself as Cameron, while the girl introduced herself as Sylvia. As the night progressed, clothes came off, and drinks began to flow. Not only were they getting drunk, but also they were getting frisky. Soon, Sylvia seduced him into sleeping with her. The next morning when he woke up, there wasn't a girl beside him, but instead, a note. The note didn't say much, just that she had to go back to her home, at that Cameron shrugged it off and left for school. Roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Cameron's home. His three year girlfriend, and roommate, Alexia opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Alexia knowing it wasn't her's assumed the worst and called Cameron out. Cameron shocked he forgot to use protection after his sixth time, was immediately kicked out of the house and he had to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models, as he was into drugs and the black market. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Cameron's friend came out as a pedophile he began to do stuff to Chord when Cameron was off drinking, but one night the bar he usually went to closed and Cameron came home to find the friend and Chord. He quickly saved his son when he found out, but this was five months after his roommate started on Chord, and took him to live with Alexia as he had no one else to turn to. She hesitantly accepted Chord but under one condition, Cameron wasn't allowed to see him. Chord grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school. At the age of nine however, he was playing with a basketball and accidentally made it blow up, Alexia, seeing this, sent Chord to a boarding school, too horrified by what she saw to even look at him. He spent one year at the boarding school until the next summer he had recieved his accaptence letter to Hogwarts and he has been there for one year. Trivia... *Chord is a ravenclaw *He is in the fifth year. *His model is Chord Overstreet Chord1.jpg Chord2.jpg Chord4.jpg Chord5.jpg Chord6.jpg CHord7.jpg Chord8.jpg Chord9.jpg Chord10.jpg Chord11.jpg Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:TimeLord15 Category:Name begins with "C" Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Muggle-Born Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Ash Wand Category:S.P.E.W.